W,P,S,F,W,M,C,A,DND,M,A
by Tigeress33565
Summary: It's like my naruto one. Except no sad. Doesn't involve character death for the majority of the fic and is Kingdom Hearts. It has my usual couples. yaoi and Yuri Akuroku, Dexion/Zemyx, LarXion Larxene/Xion , RiSo,. CLeon, KaiNami, XemSai, 411, XigLux...


**Akuroku - ****24. Want**

**He wants me. I know that. **

**It has been a year.**

**A year since he saved me from that castle.**

**A year since he helped me to rescue the real king and Prove that my brothers and I were not the future kings of the kingdom.**

**And a year since he confessed to me and I accepted.**

**He wants me. But until now, I have refused.**

**I was scared. **

**He had been my first kiss. I hadn't been his.**

**And my first successful kidnapper. I hadn't been his.**

**And the first man to ever confess their **_**love **_**instead of lust for me. I hadn't been his. **

**What if I didn't do well? What if he only wants me for my body? What if he doesn't like me after this?**

**I love him. I really do. I need to trust him.**

**So after a year.**

**A year of him dotting on me like a love-struck puppy. **

**A year of protecting me.**

**After a year of loving me.**

**I think it's time I let him in on a little secret.**

"**I want you too."**

**Dexion - ****98. Puzzle**

**He was like a puzzle.**

**A very complex puzzle that no one but the creator could solve. It made me want to meet his mother. But he said that she had been murdered a long time ago.**

**He loved to read.**

**But lost interest in books easily when he caught sight of a better one.**

**He loved learning.**

**But if the teacher isn't good, he gets bored. **

**He loved to explain.**

**But if the listener wasn't listening, he stopped talking.**

**He hates talking.**

**But has full conversations with all of us.**

**He still confuses me.**

**But at least I know how to handle him.**

**He loves to read.**

**I put all the best books into his room.**

**He loves to learn.**

**I only let Lexaeus or Xaldin teach him important lessons like survival so he won't lose interest.**

**He loves to explain.**

**I give special attention to him when he goes into explaining some complicated thing that I can't pronounce.**

**He hates to talk.**

**So when he does have a conversation with me, I give attention to things he loves to talk about.**

**He is like a puzzle.**

**A very complex puzzle that no one but the creator could solve.**

**It is a good thing I'm so good at puzzles then...**

**LarXion - ****94. Soft**

**Xion was soft.**

**Her hair.**

**Her skin.**

**Her eyes.**

**Her lips.**

**Her clothes.**

**But it was a rough soft.**

**Her hair usually had needle like tips**

**She was usually hiding a kunai that I had given her a year ago, camouflaged with her skin color.**

**Her eyes soft, but had a hard determination in them that pulled me to her.**

**Her lips were usually coated with a poison that only the troupe had the antidote for. (We had injected it in all of us. So that we all could have the poison on our lips for emergences.)**

**Her clothes showed so much so she could have easier movement. Those shorts weren't to show off her thighs, But to let her move in different flexible ways to attack.**

**She was my opposite.**

**I was hard.**

**My hair.**

**My skin.**

**My eyes.**

**My lips.**

**My clothes.**

**My hair usually had electricity running through it thta only Axel, Demyx, Xion, Roxas, and Zexion were able to touch and not die.**

**I was usually hiding a kunai under my skirt and holding one in plain view on my arms and waist.**

**My eyes are heard with the seven years on killing I had done.**

**Her lips were coated with two different poisons. Both of which only the troupe had the antidotes for. **

**My clothes were like they were to flaunt and to fight.**

**I was hot and I knew it.**

**I could also fight better in a free skirt rather then restricting pants. **

**We were opposites.**

**But that was what made us work. **

**RiSo - ****27. Foreign**

**Sora is foreign to me.**

**He was bright and happy compared to my dark and depressing.**

**He was sweet and kind. Compared to my sarcastic and meaner nature.**

**He was the sun. Compared to me as the moon.**

**He is foreign to me. **

**Maternal instincts that were able to take care of his younger friends AND comfort the girls when they were sad or angry. Compared to mine. Who can't even cook something without destroying the surroundings and couldn't even comfort Namine when her bunny died.**

**He is like an angel! And I was like a demon.**

**I said this to him before. And he simply laughed sweetly.**

**And the next line he said had him unable to walk for two days and made me think thta him being foreign was a good thing.**

"**They did always say that the best love stories involved Demons and Angels." **

**Cleon - 80. Words**

**Leon didn't speak with words.**

**He spoke with motions as I have learned over the year we have been together. **

**When he is angry, he doesn't voice it. But moves in a certain way. His arms will be tenser. And his eyes will be almost blank to hide it. His legs with seem heavier and he won't look a t the person unless forced to.**

**When he is sad, He is completely tense. His eyes are blank and his legs seem to drag gracefully. **

**And when he is happy, he will be relaxed. His eyes alight. His arms and legs moving as if light as air.**

**And when he is horny, his shoulders will be tensed lightly. Eyes bright and looking straight at me. And arms and legs ready to jump at me.**

**I hit the ground as he finally does pounce on me. Luckily in our tent.**

**And he whispers the three words that he only says to me.**

**The three words that he conveys through motion and word.**

"**I love you..."**

**KaiNami - ****75. Mirror**

**I was like a mirror. You could say.**

**We look a lot alike. But we weren't related. She just came from where I did. We all look alike there.**

**She could see though me.**

**Namine could see all of my secrets and make me spill them.**

**She would smile kindly and make me sit down. Rubbing circles over my arms until I said everything, I could. Not judging me at all. **

**That's how she found out I loved her.**

**That's also how I found out she loved me.**

**But that was also how she found out my first kiss was Sora.**

**And how my first date was with a maid that she thought was prettier then her.**

**That led to a week of her feeling unworthy of my love. Or something like that.**

**She said I was like a mirror once.**

**Namine had smiled and explained the odd statement,**

"**We look alike. And we are so close we very well could be one person looking through into our reflection. **

**I had smirked and pulled her closer before kissing her passionately.**

"**Can a mirror do that?' I asked as she huffed breath and blushed.**

"**I suppose not."**

"**Good." I giggle.**

**XemSai - ****74. Confrontation**

**We still fought and had confrontation. But I was his most loyal member. **

**Because while the other's had lovers that they would do anything for as well as Xemnas. Their loyalties were divided. Xemnas. Lover. Friends.**

**I only had two loyalties because Xemnas was my lover as well as my leader. And my friends had someone to protect them. They would never betray the troupe. So it wasn't like it mattered that their loyalties were divided as long as it stayed within the troupe.**

**But it was comforting knowing thta if I was to have to chose between lover and leader. I could chose both.**

**He was my leader both in the troupe. And in my districts customs.**

**The pride lands were a place that instinct ruled over logic. **

**That meant that the leader was the one that made you submit and overpowered you. **

**Xemnas had done that. And in doing so, had knowingly made the decision to make me submit.**

**And unless someone killed him, he would stay my leader for life.**

**He as my lover, my leader. And one of my close friends. He was the most important person in my life. I would die for him. I loved him.**

**So yes. We still fight. Still have confrontation. But I was still his most loyal member.**

**411 - ****69. Annoyance**

**I am a scientist. Marluxia is my assistant. Who is also my lover. And the biggest annoyance in my life. **

**I love the flower boy. Really I do.**

**But when he came into my tent and almost destroys my experiments on purpose just to get me railed up, it gets annoying.**

**Maybe that's why he does it. Because when I'm annoyed. We argue. Which leads to fistfights. Which leads to making out. Which leads to sex. Which Marluxia **_**really **_**likes.**

**Yes. I do think that's why the man insists on annoying me.**

**XigLux - ****63. Do Not Disturb**

**I and Xigbar have a Do Not Disturb sigh that is on our tent at all times.**

**It is usually because we go at it like bunnies. But other times it's just so we can lay in the tent and whisper.**

**He is sweet and not retarded when we're alone. It's funny.**

**We first met when he kisses me to make me inhale the pollen that was used to knock me out. Now he kisses me to keep me awake. **

**And he whispers 'I love you' during the night.**

**He said he'd never done that with anyone before.**

**All of his last fucks had been one-night stands. I was the only one he had kept around.**

**That made me happy. And I soon had told him that this was also true for me. It was.**

**Xigbar was the only guy I've ever slept with more then once.**

**Apparently, that made him happy. Because I couldn't walk the next day.**

**I remember laughing after the first time we did It.**

**Only two hours into him kidnapping us and we were already fucking. **

**The others just rolled there eyes. My friends knowing my personality and his friends knowing his. **

**This probably didn't come as a great surprise.**

**I also remember laughing after they learned what the use of that Do Not Disturb sign was used for.**

**I don't think Xaldin or Lexaeus will ever be the same again.**

**Xigbar had cracked up and Xemnas made us put pants on.**

**They don't mess with us when he have that sign o our tent.**

**Now that I think about it.**

**I think me and Xigbar **_**really **_**like that Do not Disturb sign...**

**Lexaeus-****22. Mother**

**I'll admit it.**

**I'm the mother of the group.**

**My maternal instincts rival those of Sora.**

**I cook, clean, and am overprotective of my troupe.**

**When they come home with small scraps, they don't even get to eat until I've disinfected it and put a band-aid on it.**

**Xemnas usually gets irritated when I made his sit down while rubbing alcohol on a small scrap.**

**I know it's probably not dignified.**

**But they need a mother figure. **

**Well. Xemnas, Xigbar, Cid, Vexen, Vincent, Marluxia and Xaldin don't.**

**But the others are only teenagers. They needed someone to look after them. And while it's true, they have their lovers.**

**When they have lover quarrels, they can't exactly go to each other can they?**

**So yeah.**

**I'm a mother.**

**And I don't mind.**

**Xaldin-****99. Alone**

**I guess I'm alone.**

**But I don't mind. I might be alone in the romantic sense But I have never felt a romantic for anyone.**

**I love my friends/charges. But not romantically.**

**The definition of Alone is: without help or support from anybody or anything else. **

**This isn't true. When I first started as the Princes personal guard, they didn't leave my side after I was attacked by Setzer.**

**And I didn't leave theirs when the ex-king screamed at them.**

**Support.**

**After my rare attacks from Setzer, Roxas, Zexion, and Xion helped to heal me.**

**And when Roxas got out of control angry with his father. We were there to help him.**

**Help.**

**So I wasn't alone. **

**And neither were they.**

**I'm happy that I followed Axel when he waited for me after he took Roxas.**

**If I hadn't. I wouldn't have been able to see my friends-my only family- grow from violent juveniles that skipped royal meetings and chose to purposefully give the wrong punishments in the hope of being taken from the position of prince, to strong young men and woman that would do anything for each other and to keep the things they cared about safe.**

**I'm happy that-though they are young-they found their true loves.**

**I doubt thta I will ever find love in the romantic sense.**

**But I've found all I want in this troupe of twenty-two.**

**So if this is what Alone means.**

**I'm perfectly fine with being alone.**

**_______________________________________________**

**DONE!!! HAPPY DANCE! HAPPY DANCE! MONKEY DANCE! MONKEY DANCE!!!!**

**Okay. I'm done! It took like two days to do this! And I kept getting stuck on XigLux. XD I dun like XigLux or Lexaeus' little thing...they both suck. **


End file.
